Digital signal recording and playback apparatus is generally known for preventing some of the existing problems of the conventional analog type recording apparatus in which information errors are generated by certain circuit elements and the effects of external noise. In doing so, information is precisely reproduced, as in the cases of digital audio tape recorders, digital video tape recorders and the like.
The digital apparatus has been developed for the purpose of lowering the rate of errors, carrying out an effective recording and playback operation, providing so that digital signals of precise waveform and of constant level to be recorded can be reproduced, and ensuring against any discrepancies among the digital signal bits being reproduced during playback.
However, the conventional digital signal recording and playback apparatus as known heretofore gives no consideration to the fact that, during recording, signal strength varies over pulse frequency of the digital signal. Also, because the digital signals are reproduced and then corrected and compensated during the playback operation rather than real-time, the playback circuit is therefore overly complicated and the bit error rate is increased as the signal frequency increases during both recording and playback operations.